


Jumbotron

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Anal, Gay, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, blojob, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Leo are watching a basketball game alone in the jumbotron when Raph decides he wants to have a little fun. A little plot with your porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumbotron

Donatello wanted to perfect the security system in the new lair and Mikey had a stomach virus so Raph and Leo were at the basketball game alone. Sitting up in the jumbotron, the pair shared a large peperoni pizza and a two liter bottle of soda between them. From their high perch, they had an amazing view of the game, though they did have to crane their necks a little to see everything. 

Raph was unusually quiet, he usually talked about the plays during the game, but Leo didn’t mind. They still cheered when their team made a basket and complained when the referee missed a foul call on the other team. If Raph had other things on his mind, it could wait until after the game.

They had just finished off the pizza when the buzzer signaling the beginning of halftime sounded. As Leo watched the players exit the court Raph leaned over to place a soft kiss on Leo’s exposed neck. Leo’s head snapped around to look at Raph. “What are you doing?”

Placing his hand on Leo’s thigh, Raph shrugged and a lopsided smile appeared on his face. “I’ve always wanted to do it in a public place.”

Leo looked at his brother in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Why not?” Raph leaned in to capture Leo’s lips. It wasn’t often that they were able to find time alone as it was. There were very few safe places that they could go outside of the lair. Inside the lair, it was more or less open and it was hard for the two of them to slip into a bedroom without anyone noticing. Even with a curtain drawn, the others knew what they were doing. 

“Because it’s dangerous,” Leo answered, mumbling into the kiss. Despite his verbal protests, he did nothing to stop his brother. 

“Not if we’re quiet,” Raph replied, shifting their position so he could guide Leo back. 

Raph’s hands moved between them as they continued to kiss and he started to undo Leo’s belt. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Leo said breathlessly once Raph relinquished his lips to start kissing down Leo’s plastron. 

As Raphael’s kisses drifted lower, he grabbed hold of Leo’s pants pulled them down. His golden eyes looked up at Leo as he licked his lips. “Then tell me to stop.” He continued pulling down Leo’s pants, revealing partially swollen member. “All it takes is one word, Leo.” His tongue shot out and licked up the thick shaft, causing it to pulsate and swell. 

Leo hummed when Raph latched himself on to the base of his cock. He had to admit that the sound of the hundreds of people below heightened the experience and the fear of getting caught was exhilarating. 

“The way you got your pants makes them hard to remove,” Raph complained, tugging them down as far as they would go. “Your fucking kneepads are in the way and you tuck your pants into your socks. You’re such a dork…. Doesn’t matter.” Raph lifted Leo’s legs and folded them up so that Leo’s knees were in his chest. “This will work.”

In that position, Leo’s ass was fully exposed and Raph went after it. Leo’s breath hitched as Raph started sucking below the ball sack, occasionally sweeping his tongue over his puckered entrance. Each swipe of the tongue had Leo’s hole quivering in anticipation. Any other words of protest Leo had were forgotten. 

The sweeping tongue eventually dipped inside, probing deep and teasing the prostate with a promise of something more. Raph took his time prepping Leo, so much so that halftime was over and the teams were returning to the court. 

The sound of the buzzer brought Leo’s mind out of its fog. “You’re gonna make me miss the game,” Leo teased, thumping the top of Raph’s head. 

Raph sat up and smiled. “Then turn over and lift your ass.”

Leo ran his bottom lip through his teeth. He couldn’t believe that Raph had managed to work him up so much that he was willing to go through with it. Struggling a little due to the way his pants restricted his leg movements, Leo managed to flip over. He lifted his tail high. “You can get back to what you were doing now.”

“Gladly.” Raph smirked and pulled a small tube of lubricant out of his pocket. 

“You came prepared,” Leo said, looking back over his shoulder with an eye ridge raised. This had to have been planned. It made Leo wonder if Donnie really had word to do and if Mikey was really sick. 

Raph squeezed a generous amount of lubricant on his finger. “I told you I’ve always wanted to do this.”

With one hand messaging the underside of Leo’s tail, Raph carefully eased his slick finger into Leo’s ass. The tight muscles, used to such an intrusion, quickly eased up, allowing Raph to add a second finger. Leo’s prostate was no longer simply being teased. Both of Raph’s nimble fingers pressed down and circled the cluster of nerves. 

Prostate play was Leo’s favorite part of foreplay and Raph knew it. He often indulged Leo. Elated, Leo churred. 

“That’s my cue,” Raph husked, pulling his fingers out and patting Leo’s ass. 

The rustling sound behind him told Leo that Raph was undoing his belt and removing his pants. Leo kept his eyes on the game and did his best to stay relaxed as he braced himself for what was to come. Raph rubbed his hard cock between Leo’s ass cheeks a few times before pressing his tip against the stretched ring of muscle. 

There was a brief bite of pain that lanced through Leo lower regions as his muscles protested having to stretch to fit Raph’s girth. Biting his lip, Leo fought back the urge to whimper.

Not wanting to hurt his brother, Raph waited, giving Leo time to adjust. He continued to play with Leo’s tail while he waited. The gesture was both comforting and stimulating. 

“I’m okay,” Leo grunted and Raph began to rock his hips, imbedding himself deeper with each forward thrust.

By the time Raph’s penis came into contact with Leo’s prostate, the pain had diminished. It wasn’t long before all that was left was the delicious sensation that came from the repetitive striking of that sweet spot. With a satisfied groan, Leo pushed back against Raph. 

“Oh yeah,” Raph rasped, picking up the pace. 

The roar of the crowd drowned out any noise the pair made as they moved together. However, out of habit, they did their best to keep the noise to a minimum. 

Leo felt himself drawing close to completion. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Leo intended on doing the few good strokes he would need to reach it. But the sound of a buzzer reminded him of where he was and that the area below him was not solid. Meaning that the cum that shot from him would most likely drip to the court below. 

Raph, on the other hand, had no such hang ups. A deep churr bubbled up from Raph, he usually tried to stop them so it was a rare sound for Leo to hear. He really must have been enjoying himself. His hands tightened around Leo’s hips and he pressed in as deep as he could go. A few more solid thrusts and Raph was finished. 

Sitting back on his feet, Raph sighed. “I can mark that off my bucket list.”

“At least you can,” Leo mumbled as he tucked his tail tight against himself in an attempt to stop Raph’s sticky fluids from seeping out.

Raph looked down at Leo. “What was that?”

“This wasn’t as enjoyable for me,” Leo stated, turning over to look at Raph. “I wasn’t able to finish.”

“That’s because you’re too much of a goody two shoes,” Raph teased. He playfully pushed Leo, keeping him off balance as he tried to sit up. “What? Did you think that Master Splinter wouldn’t approve?”

“I thought about my jiz landing on the court below,” Leo shot back, sitting up. “If something like that were to happen, they would probably run tests on it in an attempt to find out who was up here. There would be no hiding from that.”

“Sometimes, you over think things too much,” Raph pointed out, shaking his head. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Sometimes you don’t think at all,” Leo replied a little heated, getting to his feet to pull up his pants. 

“You’re just mad because you didn’t get to cum,” Raph said as he reached up to stop Leo. “I can fix that.”

“You’ve done enough.” Leo attempted to twist his arm out of Raph’s grip. 

Not letting go, Raph smiled up at him. “No I haven’t.” His free hand grabbed hold of Leo’s wilting cock. “I got a way to keep it from falling to the court.”

It wasn’t often that Raphael was willing to give a blowjob. He only did it when he felt guilty over not being able to please Leo. He believed that if one of them was ever left unsatisfied then it would be the beginning of the end for their relationship. So it was important to him that they both ‘got their rocks off’. 

Leo stood, bracing himself with his hands on Raph’s broad shoulders while his brother sucked him off. While he sucked, Raph’s fingers played with Leo’s balls and tail then dipped inside his ass. It didn’t take long after that. Raph’s finger pressed against Leo’s prostate, sending Leo over the edge. 

Leo’s legs shook so much they were barely able to hold him up. Raph helped support him as Leo got down on his knees and then fell into his brother’s arms. “I love you,” Leo panted against Raph’s chest. 

Raph leaned down to steal another kiss. “I love you.”


End file.
